A Common Mistake
by Loni M
Summary: A Kalijah fanfic. Takes place after Katherine flees Mystic falls after saving Damon from Klaus and talking to Stefan about humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my very first fanfic so please don't hurt me! Reviews, please :)

Chapter One

There is a girl with strawberry blonde hair jogging down the trail of an unworn path. She had only started running so she wasn't sweating yet, but it was about time. It was extremely hot today and it was only morning. Katherine Pierce watched her from behind an oak tree. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins. She hadn't fed in almost a week, considering the fact she had tried to put as much distance allowed between her and Klaus. There was no time to stop for a quick snack.

The girl stopped suddenly and bent down to tie a shoelace that had come undone. _This is my chance,_thought Katherine. She sucked in a breath and sped over to the girl, standing behind her. She jumped up and backed into Katherine. When she turned, a sort of relief crossed over her face as if she was expecting some sort of threat. _Idiot._

She couldn't resist any longer. Katherine grabbed the girl and sunk her teeth into her neck. The warm liquid passed from the girls veins and into Katherine's mouth and she tried to savor every ounce. The taste of blood was so refreshing to her that she could barely control herself, but she stopped just in time. The girl stumbled back, holding a hand to her neck, her eyes wide and terrified. Katherine went up to her and looked into the girl's eyes.

"You will not remember this. Run back to where you came from."

There was a second of silence and then the girl was jogging back down the trail. Katherine wiped the blood that was on the side of her mouth on the back of her hand. The blood still hung on her tongue and she tried to make it last. She would never allow herself to get that hungry again. The last time she hadn't fed for so long, she had been stuck in that damned tomb. Yes, that girl Elena had given her some blood but it passed. The hunger was unbearable. _Never again._

She made her way out of the forest and into the small city she had begun to settle in. There was no doubt that she would move soon, but that would all happen in time. Now she wanted to stop running. She had done her fair share of it over the past centuries.

"Good morning, Veronica." Katherine glanced up at the name she had started to go by since she had found herself in this unnamed place. She recognized the man from the apartment across from hers. He always tried to strike up conversation with her.

"Hello." She forced out the greeting, but it came out polite. She couldn't for the life of her, remember his name. It started with a 'M' or something.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" He wore a hat and adjusted it twice as he asked the question. Katherine turned her head slightly to roll her eyes and then looked back over to him.

"I'm sorry to say that I am. A lot of business to attend to." She shrugged her shoulders and slightly smiled, then side stepped him walking toward the direction of her apartment building. She could hear him muttering to himself, even after she had gotten twenty feet away. It was pitiful.

As she climbed the two flights of steps to her floor and down the hall to her door, Katherine felt something in the air that made her stomach turned. She couldn't directly pin point it, but she knew better than to blatantly ignore the feeling. Instead, she gently pushed it to the back of her mind for now. She fished her key out of her jean pocket and opened the door; closing it behind her once she got inside.

The walls were white and bare. The living room had nothing except a pullout couch and a small, wooden coffee table. The kitchen had a package of bread and stale cookies. It wasn't like anybody was invited over and she didn't have an appetite for food. Katherine made her way to the bedroom that had nothing in it except a wooden cabinet and a small stereo. She opened the doors of the cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey, a small glass and a small vial of vervain.

She poured the whiskey into the glass and mixed it with the liquid vervain. As she gulped it down, the taste only slightly stung her throat. Katherine turned on the stereo to some radio station she didn't know the name of. It played a loud, rock song from the eighties and she started to swing her hips to it as she sipped what was left of the whiskey and walked out of the room.

Her neighbors would probably complain about the noise later, they always did, but she didn't mind them. It was just music. It wasn't like she was murdering anybody.

Before long, there was a banging on her door. She rolled her eyes and went to turn off the music. When she opened the front door, the man who had stopped her earlier was standing in front of her door. She internally groaned and leaned against her door frame.

"Hi."

"Hey, so I thought, since you're doing something this afternoon, you're not doing anything this evening, right? Please, I really want to take you somewhere." His eyes were pleading. Katherine sighed, knowing that he would not stop until he got what he wanted. _Well,_she thought. _I don't stop until I get what I want either._

"Sure. Meet me in the front at eight." She closed her door before he could get out another word.

At exactly eight, Katherine watched the man step outside and pace the front of the building. She shook her head and stalled for a few minutes before leaving her apartment and meeting him. A smile appeared and he held out his hand.

"Let's pretend we're meeting for the first time." He seemed eager. "My name is Matthew." _That was the name._Katherine would soon forget it.

"Veronica," was her only answer. He held out his arm, but she ignored it and began to walk ahead. He caught up and led her to a small bar five blocks ahead. It consisted of many people who were all crowded around the bar, looking at the flat screen on the wall.

"It's the game," Matthew announced. It wasn't as if she had cared. They were seated at a table near the front and ordered quickly. None of them spoke and Katherine crossed her legs and drummed her fingers across the table. She didn't want to be here. She absentmindedly took a lock of her curly hair and wrapped it around her finger. Matthew watched, entranced by her actions. Their food came and they ate in silence. She was hungry even at the end of the meal. The food didn't fill her. Her body knew what she really wanted.

She glanced at the clock and saw that an hour had passed when they had first entered and she was getting restless. "Let's go," she whispered to him from across the table. He instantly stood up, leaving some money on the table and followed her outside.

Only one or two people were outside on the street and they weren't paying attention. Katherine smiled to herself and pulled Matthew into an alley. He instantly pushed his lips on hers and she pushed him against the wall. She pressed her lips on to his lips hard and sensuous. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she kissed him all over, following a trail until she was just at his neck. She kissed the soft, tender skin softly.

Before she did anything, she pulled back and looked Matthew in the eyes. "Do not scream. You won't remember a thing and you will never speak to me again." Then she plunged her teeth into his neck. She held his body up with her hands as he started to go limp in her arms. The flavor of his blood didn't remind her of the sweet taste of the girl's blood earlier, but it was enough for a filling meal.

When she finally resurfaced, she put up the collars of his shirt to cover the neck bite. Then she pushed him out onto the street and leaned against the wall, wiping away the blood. _At least I'll never have to interact with him ever again._

"The poor boy. Was it necessary to use him like that, Katerina?"

Katherine jumped at the voice that spoke the name she had tried to disown. She spun around and watched as a figure emerged from the shadows and into the light. He kept his hands behind him and he wore a clean, pressed black suit. His brown hair was sliced back and he cocked his head to the side.

"Elijah," she whispered. He was the last person she expected to see.

"It has been awhile since our last encounter. I see you have settled here. A bit unlike you, Katerina. The last time you settled, there were a few causalities." His voice was monotone and she looked away. She knew he was referring to Mystic Falls in 1864.

"What are you doing here?" She was honestly curious.

"I was going further north but made a pit stop here. I was a bit hungry. Who knew I would cross paths with you. Now, I think I'll have to stay a while longer." He took a slight step forward.

Then he was gone and Katherine knew she had to leave as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Katherine did not want to go back to the apartment, but she had no other choice. She needed money if she wanted to get out of here. She was not going to run on foot anymore. She cautiously entered the apartment. The front door creaked and she shut her eyes and waited. Elijah could be close.

When nothing happened, she slipped through the small crack in the door and walked as quickly as she could to the bedroom. She crossed the floor to the cabinet and opened the doors as quietly as possible. She had stashed a wad of cash behind the bottles of whiskey and vodka. She was relieved to find that it was still there. Before leaving, Katherine swiped two small bottles of vervain and hid them in her back pocket and stashed the money in the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

When she turned she saw a shadow on the wall and almost yelped, but saw that the shadow was her own. _Get yourself together_, she thought. Katherine got out of the apartment building without being approached and as she made her way toward the train station, she was sure she would be able to finally get away this time.

There was an elderly woman at the ticket booth who gave Katherine a glare when she ordered her ticket. Katherine ignored it and walked onto the platform to wait for the train. There were only a few other people on the platform with her. It was getting dark and the next train would be the last train until the next morning.

There was a screeching sound approaching the station and as Katherine looked down the tracks, she saw that the train wasn't even close to the station yet, so she waited. When it finally came, she hopped onto the waiting car. There was only one other person on the train. They sat near a window seat, away from Katherine, with a hat on their head. It looked like they were sleeping. Katherine took a seat next to a window too. Nobody sat next to her and nobody sat in the seats across the table from her.

She placed her hands on the table and looked out the window. The train wasn't moving yet, so she leaned back into the seat and sighed. There was a slight wind and a scent that Katherine could not remember. It smelled amazing, though. Someone took a seat directly across from her, and she turned her head just an inch to see who had disrupted her peace. She gasped as she saw her newfound company.

"Leaving so soon, Katerina?" Elijah's voice was smooth and he wore a small smile. Katherine got up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and shook his head. "There's no standing up while the train is in motion."

Just as he said that, the train began to move and Katherine stared outside as the train station passed by her quickly and then was completely gone. She slowly sat down to where she was before and glared at Elijah. He was brushing off invisible lint on the sleeve of his black blazer and tugging at it gently.

"What do you want, Elijah?" Katherine's voice was steady as she asked the question. She could not show fear. He was looking down, but she knew he was laughing at her.

"Oh Kater-" She cut him off there.

"Do not call me by that name." Her voice was full of malice. She hated that name. She wanted to get rid of it, but Elijah kept addressing her by it and it was irritating.

"But that is your name, is it not?"

She turned her head. "Not anymore."

"When we met, I was informed that your name was Katerina. I will call you by your given name. If you do not approve, well," he shrugged. "I guess that is too bad." He leaned back in the seat and stared at Katherine for a long while.

"Again, what do you want with me?"

"Klaus is dead."

The three words struck her. She stiffened and stared at Elijah, locking her eyes with his. There was no humor behind them. In fact, she swore she saw a hint of grief. While Klaus had betrayed Elijah many times, Elijah was big on family. Losing Klaus was like losing a piece of his heart. He could not bear to even think of the loss. Just saying it out loud made him choke up.

"Th-that's impossible. If Klaus were dead…that would mean…" Katherine put her hand up to her face. She was gentle about it, as if expecting to touch not her skin, but air.

"Yes, that would mean you would be dead too. And the fact that you aren't, brings me to the conclusion that, like always, Klaus is always one step ahead. He probably insisted on the help of a witch."

_Bonnie._Katherine had met the girl before. She was Elena Gilbert's best friend. There was nothing extremely special about her, except her supernatural powers. She shook her head. Of course, Klaus had thought of everything. Even his death was never a surprise.

"Well this is all good to know. He's alive. I'm alive. I can go on with my life. You can go on with yours. Please, I need peace."

"You and peace," Elijah started. "They don't go together."

Katherine shook her head and glanced out the window. What she saw made her heart jump. She recognized the boy from the Homecoming party Klaus had throw at the Lockwood's house. He had been a part of the hybrid army Klaus had gathered with the standoff between Klaus and Mikael. As the train passed, the hybrid stood on a slight hill slope, staring at Katherine dead in the eye. He looked ready to kill. He turned around and disappeared into the trees.

Katherine turned around, fear taking over her expression. She seemed to sink down lower into the seat, biting on one of her fingernails. Elijah raised a curious eyebrow at her and glanced at the window, seeing nothing. Katherine caught his eye as he looked back at her and held it for a minute or two. It was Elijah who looked away first.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for the lateness with updating this but I was busy and I had no inspiration but after last night's episode, 'American Gothic' my Kalijah heart has been rekindled with a fire that refuses to blow out! Also, whoever has been following the story, I changed the ending to the last chapter so you might want to read that. Okay, that's it :)

Chapter Three

The train ride was silent between the two vampires. Katherine waited for Elijah to get off the train, just as he waited for her to get off. They were three stops away from the last stop and the train car was completely empty except for them. Katherine looked Elijah over. He was fixing the cuffs of his suit every so often and even straightening his tie. She watched his movements with complete fascination, still biting on her fingernail.

"Katerina, I beg you to stop staring at me." Elijah looked over at Katherine, a hint of a smile on his lips, but not quite.

Katherine straightened up and let out a huff. "Look, Elijah, I don't know why you're still here but you need to stop following me. Are you still trying to punish me after all these years? Didn't you get me back after your little stunt in the cave?"

"I am by no means following you, Katerina. You are only a sight on my long journey. We bumped into each other. And frankly, I am no longer upset with you in any way." Elijah leaned forward now. "Even if I was, my little 'stunt' in the cave back at Mystic Falls would only have been the least of your punishment."

Katherine shivered at this and leaned back in the chair. She was about to say something when she heard the crackling of the overhead speakers. The conductor was announcing that the train was arriving at the last stop. Katherine quickly got out of the chair and stood in front of the train doors.

It wasn't long before they stopped at the train station and the doors opened. Katherine was immediately outside and made her way to the steps. Once she got to the stop and left the station she glanced around her. She had no idea where she was. It was too dark to point out any important landmarks, but there were a few lights a few miles ahead that gave away the sight of a town. Katherine began to walk.

It would be better to reserve her energy and her slow pace in the coolness of the night was just what she needed. It reminded her of the time before she became a vampire, when she would take nightly walks by herself, completely immersed in her thoughts. It was a time that she rarely visited, because of the terrible memories that came with it.

Katherine let out a long sigh and closed her eyes tightly to get rid of the thoughts. Just as she opened her eyes again, she heard a light footstep a few feet behind her. Before she could turn around, she was pinned down to the ground, looking up at a face she instantly recognized. It was the hybrid that had been outside of the train earlier. Her heart did a mini leap before she composed herself and bared her fangs.

She pushed the hybrid off of her and scrambled off of the ground. The hybrid was ten feet away and quickly got to his feet and was instantly in front of Katherine. He reached a hand out and grabbed Katherine's arm, twisting it to the right. Katherine let out a shriek of pain and gritted her teeth. She reached out and grabbed the hybrid's neck and kicked him in the stomach. There was a groan and Katherine took this opportunity to yank her hand free and put the hybrid in a choke hold.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine hissed. The hybrid was silent, only glaring at her. She held him straight up in front of her by the arm and placed her hand on his chest. "You tell me what you're doing here or I will rip out your heart."

"You wouldn't." The hybrid's voice was low.

Katherine smirked. "Try me." She plunged her hand into the hybrids chest and raised her chin. "Now, are you ready to tell me?"

He nodded and she took her hand out of his chest and threw him on the floor. "Well?" He sat on the floor for a long time, looking up at Katherine with wild eyes.

"I was just following you."

"If you were just following me, do you want to explain the fact that you attacked me earlier?" Katherine walked closer to the hybrid and put her foot on his stomach.

"Well, I just-" The hybrid was cut off by another voice.

"Just let him go." Katherine spun to see Elijah a few feet away with his hands in his pocket. "He won't come near you again." Katherine took her foot off the hybrid and he stood up and was about to run off, but Katherine caught him.

"I swear if I see you again I will kill you. I don't care if you are one of Klaus's hybrids." She let him go and watched as he disappeared into the night. Katherine glanced back at Elijah who was now working over to her. "I thought I was only a sight on your long journey. So why do you keep coming back to see me?"

Elijah merely shrugged and walked ahead of Katherine. She caught up to him and blocked his path. He looked at her with amused eyes. "Katerina?"

"First of all, you're going to need to stop calling me by that name. I mean it. Secondly, where do you think you're going?"

"I do not believe I should be explaining anything to you, _Katerina_." He side stepped Katherine and walked on toward the town that Katherine had been going to earlier, before the hybrid had sidetracked her. Katherine looked on as Elijah walked away from her. She wondered if she should go, knowing that he would be in such close proximity to her.

However, she was hungry and there was nobody out so far out from town. She let out a sigh and slowly trailed behind Elijah, being quiet enough so that he didn't know she was there.


End file.
